


Nothing Much

by Golden_Werecat



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Adventure Time References, F/F, Marceline the Troll, family friendly cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 02:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21292496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Werecat/pseuds/Golden_Werecat
Summary: Finn's cracky thoughts on friendship"Why had he missed spending time with these two again?"
Relationships: Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Nothing Much

**Author's Note:**

> I blame my bestie for this.

Finn was glad to spend the day with Marceline. Ever since she and Princess Bubblegum “officially” got together they’d been inseparable. Thankfully today there was only so much science Marce could take in one sitting. The grand adventure the two were embarking on wasn’t very grand this time. Lady Rainicorn and P.B. had needed some rocks that only grew under the upside-down leaves of the Aberanean sunflower. It sounded hard, but there were some growing down the hill from the treehouse. Lady and P.B. had still needed some lifting done at the time so only Jake had gone for the rocks. Now that the lifting was over, Finn and Marceline were off to help collect rocks, since Jake had yet to return.

“So rocks that grow…pretty rad huh?”

“Not as rad as those glowing gnormuffins we saw as the Swillo Swamp. Dude your face was donked up.” Finn felt himself flush. He may, or may not have gotten highly distracted by their glowing mustaches and ended up face first in a swamp hole. His face had been a little dingled up after he was pulled out. Marce hadn’t stopped laughing for hours and it seems she still hadn’t forgotten it. It didn’t help that shortly before Marce and P.B. had shared their first kiss…

“Yeah I guess I really glubbed up.”

“Nah it wasn’t that bad. It was kinda endearing.” Marceline continued to float along next to him. She was starting to get that twitch that made everyone except P.B. nervous. “Man we are moving so slow. And I really want to get back to my Shnookums so…”

“AHHHHHHHHHH!!!” Finn felt himself grabbed around his armpits and dragged into the air. While it was true they were moving a lot faster, he wasn’t sure he could trust Marce not to drop him in a lake or something just for kicks. “Is this really necessary!?” Finn felt his voice jump two octaves. Sure enough as soon as they were over the lake he felt himself plummet. “Oh My Glob, Marceeeeeeeeeeeeee!”

“Just donking your cronkspace. No big deal.” She’d grabbed him again right before he made contact with the surface. He felt himself gasping for air.

“No big deal? You could have really squanked me up!” It was times like these that Finn was glad he hadn’t pursued either of the girls. His heart wouldn’t have been able to handle it, being their friend was hard enough.

“Hey what are you two braindoozles shouting about out here?” Jake had stretched his legs up to reach them and then shrunk as Marceline landed.

“Jake?” Finn had to fight the urge to climb onto Jake’s head and curl up in a ball.

“What’s up J? We came to help you gather the rocks. Lady and my Cotton Candy need them for their next step.”

“Oh I got all the rocks. I just needed some food to fuel my brain piece. Let’s go.” The trip back was faster and far less stressful with Finn firmly planted on Jake’s head.

“Oh hey, you’re back and Finn’s in one piece. Guess I don’t need these.” Bubblegum but away the heavy-duty medical tools she had laying around her as if it was a normal everyday occurrence to need them. Why had he missed spending time with these two again?


End file.
